Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices (e.g., microphones, accelerometers, gyroscopes, compasses, pressure sensors) operate by detecting forces on proof masses or membranes. Conventionally, acoustic sensors and microphones (including MEMS microphones) are tested acoustically, which requires acoustic testing equipment that can be costly and inefficient. Furthermore, this conventional acoustic testing is difficult to realize in-situ after the acoustic sensor has been integrated into another product. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.